


Menagerie

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zootopia Setting, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Drabbles, One Shot Collection, Pain, Zootopia Fusion, poor Tim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is an animal, who is Batman?</p>
<p>(Also known as, saw a cute picture on Tumblr and ran with it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really wish I could find the picture that inspired this. I didn't stick with the animals, I believe, but still. It had a tiny mouse Red Robin and bunny Nightwing and shit. 
> 
> And excuse the weirdness, sorry bro.

“He’s a fucking _bunny_ , Bruce!”

The words were what woke Tim out of his stupor. His nose twitched as he took in the scent of Batman, his typical bison smell a comfort—but then there was the _bear_.

Tim was scrambling up even as his head throbbed, red pain blanking out any opportunity at thought. A foot pressed against his side, easily covering his body and holding him to the ground. He fought his instinct to curl, to play dead, _he wasn’t dead yet_ , and managed to peer at what was going on.

Bruce, in his dark cowl, stood a good ten feet away, swimming a little in Tim’s vision. He was bulky, big, and as always, cut an imposing form.

He was scowling. “Jason, hurting him isn’t going to change what happened--”

Jason. The bear. The Robin before Tim. The one who _died_.

Tim’s ears wear pressed down, and he realized he was definitely hurt. There was blood on his face, there was a shaky chill to his body, and his head--

“I don’t _care_! You couldn’t wait to replace me, not even long enough to get someone who wouldn’t be eaten alive—who’d be dead as fast as me, are you a masochist or a sadist, Bruce?”

Tim was trying so hard to remember how he got here, or what happened. He made a small noise, an attempt at asking what was going on, before Jason snarled at him and he went silent.

“Tim is capable,” Bruce said, “Just because he’s not predator or--”

“Whoa, he’s so fucking far from predator it’s not even funny! Goddamn, do you want us all to die so you can feel even sadder or some shit?!”

That was a low blow, and Tim could feel Bruce’s pain at that even without being able to see him properly. He couldn’t help the shiver in his own body, even as he was trying to stay still.

“Dick is a--”

“Goddamn _lion_ , Bruce! You seriously gonna try and compare the two? Or what, gonna go in the opposite direction of _me_?” Jason was snarling.

Tim was trying not to be scared. His instincts said he should be, but he had to refuse them, or else Bruce would know he was a horrible Robin.

And he would lose the only place he’d ever felt like he had a family.

Like he mattered.

“Jason,” Bruce said quietly, “I wouldn’t do that to you. You know I loved—love you. Let Tim go, and we’ll talk.”

A snarl ripped from Jason’s throat again, and quite suddenly, Tim was flying through the air.

He’d been punted, he realized, as Bruce caught him.

“Take your goddamn bunny and go! He’s gonna die soon anyway, so why the fuck would I care?” Jason ran, jumping off the roof easily.

Tim managed, as the aches made themselves more known, sharp pains in his neck and head, “I’m sorry.”

Bruce didn’t say anything, simply bundled Tim in his cape and headed for the Batmobile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is not happy about Jason being adopted.

Mother bears were stereotyped as overly caring, or very nurturing, or extremely protective.

It really should have been funny, Jason thought, how opposite his mother was when it came to that stereotype. 

He didn’t really want to get into the details with her neglect and abuse. He didn’t like to dwell on it.

He did like his foster mother, a surprisingly strong sheep. She had not allowed anyone to push her around, and Jason admired her so goddamn much. She’d stand there with her hands on her hips, and he and the others kids knew to stop doing whatever godawful thing they were doing.

And, on the other hand, she also held them. She also brushed their fur, taught them how to care for themselves in a way so different from the street, and built them up.

Sheep were supposed to be community-driven, as opposed to great parents. The whole ‘it takes a flock’ mindset.

But she stood apart.

Maybe that was what made Jason think he would be all right, and could do anything.

But the look on Dick Grayson’s face said otherwise.

“You picked up a street cub? Because he took your _tires?_ ” Dick huffed, arms crossed over, and he was much taller than Jason now, but he wouldn’t be forever. His mane hadn’t grown in yet, but he was still a noble sight, strong shoulders, but not bulky, golden fur, lithe body—not that Jason was staring.

In fact, he hated that piece of shit Grayson.

Bruce let out a grunt, turning back to his screen. He did that a lot.

Dick threw his hands up in the air. “Unbelievable! This is ridiculous! If you’re trying to teach me a lesson or whatever you think this is, it’s not working. I’m not going to come back, this was a one time visit to see Alfred!”

“Of course.” Bruce said this flatly, and Jason’s heart fell.

He wasn’t just a replacement. He wasn’t a ploy.

Right?

“He’s dangerous,” Dick muttered, clearly annoyed with the lack of response. “Don’t you get that? He’s a bear, and he’s a street cub, and he’ll never--”

“Fuck you!” Jason snapped.

“Language,” was all Bruce said, sharply.

Jason bit his lip. Hard. He could almost feel the stars, the blood there. And with sharp teeth like his, it wasn’t hard to break the skin at all.

“Bruce, I hope you know that this is stupid,” Dick said sharply.

Bruce seemed to come awake at that, strangely enough, looking to Jason, and then at Dick. “No. It’s not stupid, and it’s not just about you, Dick.” He seemed to hesitate, eyes flickering over to Jason.

Jason willed him to say something, to say Jason wasn’t bad and he mattered and that Bruce was glad he was here--

“Jason needed a home. Don’t be petty.”

Dick seemed defiantly cowed at that, glaring at the wall. “Fine. _Fine._ I have things to do.”

And off he went.

Jason watched him disappear, and looked back to Bruce. Bruce only met his eyes for a moment, before stiffly turning back to his screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Dick has the sibling jealousy ish thing going on, and he's really not that old, like seventeen? So, he's going to be immature at times.
> 
> And to be fair, Bruce was very immature at their split. They're estranged for a reason. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick meets Barbara properly, without Bruce present, not long after she starts being Batgirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this some off of the Year One series, which I really enjoyed.

Barbara Gordon was, frankly, dreamy.

She was a lithe as hell and a tiger. So was Commissioner Gordon, of course, but Dick couldn’t imagine him looking even remotely like Barbara.

She had green eyes that made Dick just want to stare into them, she was clever as hell, so smart, so determined, so…

About to kick his ass.

“Don’t sneak up on me,” Barbara growled, and Dick had to remember she didn’t know he was on her side yet. That he definitely wasn’t about to stop her, that Batman was not as against her as he seemed. Barbara had the right stuff, he supposed, and even Bruce could see that.

Dick raised his paws, saying, “Hey, come on, don’t swing at me like that. I’m here to help.”

“Sure, right after he told me to quit. That makes all the sense in the world,” Barbara retorted, a roll of her eyes. 

“Maybe it does, maybe it doesn’t—but what the big man doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Dick replied, grinning a little. This was fun. This was exciting. Maybe he wasn’t sneaking around as much as he made himself out to be, but he was having a grand old time.

Barbara raised an eyebrow. “Go on. What did you want?”

She wasn’t about to fight him, and that was good. It would be fantastic to have someone else on board, Dick thought—cause there were so many times Alfred would side with Bruce. And, of course, Barbara was very dreamy, if he was being honest.

“Well, I got some batarangs, a proper tazer with settings for different animals—definitely don’t want to use the bear setting on a mouse, you know—and a few other gadgets. Check em out.” He felt kinda cool, honestly, nonchalantly handing off the suit bag of things.

Barbara looked at him a moment, as if wondering what he was gaining from this, and then opened the bag. She didn’t even crack a smile, simply began analytically examining the contents.

They were what he said, and she nodded at him. “Thanks. Robin, right?”

He rolled his eyes, grinning. “You know who I am, or you wouldn’t be wearing that.”

She cracked a smile back. “You’re certainly both as clever and obnoxious as they say you are.”

Dick hoped that was good. Still, he shook his head. “You don’t know the half of it, Batgirl.”

She hefted the bag. It wasn’t terribly heavy, and she didn’t make it look heavy almost at all. Dick smiled at that—she was certainly strong enough to be one of them.

“See you around—I look forward to finding out how clever and obnoxious you can be,” she said, somewhat sarcastically.

Dick nodded. “See you around.”

That was the first proper meeting, without Bruce around. Dick anticipated good things—and would be disappointed but not necessarily surprised when Barbara choose to be less attached to Batman than he was. She was more of a solo act, it turned out—fiercely independent.

She would be the one to inspire him, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense! Barbara being a tiger seems to fit well to me, especially with Commissioner Gordon being one as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Bruce is a bison. I thought that would add to tension shit between both him and Dick and him and Jason, given that both are predators.
> 
> Dick is a lion because that's a common circus animal and it's a hugely 'family oriented' kinda animal. I don't think monkeys are a thing, so I went with that.
> 
> Tim is a bunny, cause, well...have you met Tim?
> 
> Bruce is a bison also because the males tend towards being isolationist I guess, and usually live alone or in bachelor herds. Plus, fucking scary as hell despite being herbivores, you know? Bison kill more campers and hikers and shit than bears or wolves do.
> 
> And Jason is a grizzly bear. Know why? Cause grizzlies are like one of the worst animal fathers in the world. They don't just abandon the cubs. They eat em, if given the chance. Doesn't matter if it's their cub, they'll kill them. Hence, Jason has issues, plus the issues inherent in being a predator in a society that might hold it against him.
> 
> (And he was too violent, but this has way less to do with being a predator and more with him as a person, I guess? His childhood and shit.)
> 
> Stay tuned for more!


End file.
